


锡兵

by Alas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 童话AU
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	锡兵

冥斗士的尸体被整齐地排列在朱迪加的地板上，哈德斯面前。

匆忙赶来又匆忙离去的贝里瑟丰涅已经修复了所有的损伤，等达拿都斯把他们的灵魂送回身体，这些人就又能回到自己应该在的地方了。虽然冥衣的力量打了很大折扣，但是……反正他们平时也不怎么穿。

达拿都斯的工作一点一点完成，最后只剩下拉达曼迪斯、米诺斯和艾亚哥斯（好像每次最后都只剩下他们）。

“最后三个了！”修普诺斯替他累得像什么似的兄弟欢呼。

哈德斯捏起一块姜饼：“下班了可以吃姜饼，我给你留了一个。”

忙着咬牙切齿的达拿都斯一不小心绊倒在艾亚哥斯上，手里攥着的三个灵魂也不知掉到哪里去了。

他惊慌失措地一边爬起来一边问：“灵魂呢？你们倒是有没有看见！”然后收获了两个摇头。

“我觉得很干……”一个微小的、熟悉的声音从姜饼盒子里传来。

“该死！”另一个有点生气也、也很熟悉的声音在旁边。他总是有点生气的。

于是，艾亚哥斯的灵魂掉进了姜饼人里，拉达曼迪斯的灵魂掉进了捧着姜饼盒子的锡兵里。而米诺斯的……

“天哪，我觉得脑子里很乱。”

在修普诺斯的玩具熊里。

事情并不难：只要再杀死他们一次，把灵魂挤回尸体里就行了。

真的不难。

为什么你们还不相信我？

“艾亚哥斯！你死了也能闯祸！还有达拿都斯大人……我都不想说你什么了！”锡兵愤怒地把手里的盒子轻轻放下（毕竟他现在的职责是捧姜饼盒）。

“我不是故意的……”艾亚哥斯姜饼抱着脑袋，挤出几滴奶油眼泪。达拿都斯做出心虚的样子，但我觉得他发现锡兵发火是件很好玩的事。

“拉达……别骂人了……”米诺斯双眼无神地盯着天花板（他现在的瞳孔是扣子上的缝线）。像是被他的声音提醒了，修普诺斯的手指骤然收紧。

“你抢我的点心！你抢我的红茶！你连我的小熊都抢了！你怎么不把我的倒霉弟弟也抢了！反正我早就不想要了！”

“因为我的比你的好！……咳……”

睡神以从未有过的热情试图杀死一只玩具熊。

后来他成功了。

米诺斯人类的身体动了一下，他无声地呻吟着缩成一团。一段时间内他脑袋里比刚才还乱。

“艾亚哥斯的事情更好办了。”哈德斯沉吟了一会儿，拿起艾亚哥斯，一口咬掉了他的脑袋。

“啊！……啊……”艾亚哥斯猛地睁开眼睛，痛不欲生地搂着脖子。

冥界三巨头之二都痛苦地在地上翻滚蠕动，锡兵拉达曼迪斯很想拿个DV拍下来：冥界很难有如此“冥界”的时候。把人脸挡住可以在第一狱滚动播放营造气氛，当然前情提要就不必了。

“你们怎么样？”哈德斯嚼着姜饼口齿不清地说，得到两声呜咽作回答。

“最后一块姜饼……”达拿都斯很伤心。

如果还想有姜饼就得有拉达曼迪斯。所以现在他们需要杀死一个锡兵。

“融掉行了吧？多罗美亚有炉子。”

“艾亚哥斯你脖子不疼了是吗？”

“不行，锡兵的心是融不化的。锡兵的心还在就不会死。”

“不要这么文艺行不行？搂着你的熊……哦，是米诺斯的尸体。”

“恶心！”

“达拿都斯大人你就不能直接杀死我吗？”

“不行，拉达。锡兵是来自故事的士兵，我可没办法杀死一个故事。”

“可你哥哥刚才成功地杀死了我。顺便说一句，非常感谢。”

“那是神的愤怒才能办到的。现在这儿谁也没有那么强烈、那么有针对性的愤怒。”

“再一次，非常感谢。”

“你活该。”

“主神之一不那么强的愤怒呢？拉达不回来我们谁都没有点心了！陛下！”

“我真的不想被这样的怒火杀死……不过，陛下？”

“谢谢你们信任！但我是不会在意这样的小事的。真的。相信我。”

“把双足飞龙冥衣改小算了。一件能改成很多件，拉达可以换着穿。”

“想要模型你就自己去买！”

锡兵拉达曼迪斯已经习惯了这些胡言乱语。他们开会时更不像话，现在多少还有个亟待解决的问题呢。

他突然意识到，如果现在危险来临，这一次他不能把这群混蛋护在身后了。

锡兵的胸膛里发出一声脆响。

拉达曼迪斯在血肉之躯中醒来。

———————————And they live happily ever after———————————————


End file.
